


Cookietacular

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: “Did you take the decoder ring out of the box?” Jack asked.“Maybe,” Cas answered. It was a lie.





	Cookietacular

_“Did you take the decoder ring out of the box?” Jack asked._

_“Maybe,” Cas answered. It was a lie._

* * *

 

“Dean?” Cas stood in the doorway of the garage of the bunker. Dean froze halfway into his seat and looked up to see Cas. “Where are you going?” Cas tilted his head and squinted in a way that made Dean’s heart melt.

“I’m hungry. Get in.” Dean sat down and closed the door as his angel got into the passenger seat.  

“We have food in the kitchen. I could make you a sandwich. There’s also leftover pizza,” Cas said as Dean pulled out of the garage.

“I want cereal,” Dean grinned.

 

In the aisle at the store, Cas picked up a box. “Crunch Cookie Crunch cereal?”

“Perfect!” Dean took the box from Cas and started toward the cash register.

“That’s it? We just drove here at two in the morning to buy Crunch Cookie Crunch cereal?” Cas followed Dean down the fluorescently lit aisle. Dean paused, handing Cas the box again.

“You’re right. We need milk. I completely forgot.” Dean went to the back of the store, grabbed a gallon of milk, and met Cas back at the cash register.

“Would that be all for you, sir?” The cashier asked. Dean said yes and grabbed the bag.

 

Back in the bunker Cas sat across from Dean in the kitchen. Dean poured some of the cereal into the bowl before Cas poured milk onto it for him. Dean took a bite and grinned at the mass amount of sugar that now filled his mouth.

“You love sugar,” Cas said with a small smile. His blue eyes were fixed on Dean’s face as if he was trying to memorize every detail. Dean chewed slowly as he watched the angel take in his image. The blue eyes got stuck on Dean’s lips for a moment, lingering and making Dean blush. He swallowed hard.

“You good, Cas?”

“Tonight has been a great night,” Cas said, his eyes finally meeting Dean’s.

“The night is young!” Dean let himself laugh.

“It’s three, Dean. The morning is young.”

Dean took another bite, savoring the moment. His angel sat across from him, at ease for the first time in what must have been years. He was eating cereal that he would have to hide from Sam. He was happy to be sitting with his angel eating forbidden cereal in the very quiet kitchen.

Cas suddenly cleared his throat and looked away from Dean, his cheeks pink.

“Cas?”

“You look happy,” Cas said with a small and less guarded smile. A smile Dean could get used to seeing every day. Cas rarely smiled. Dean wanted to change that.

“You look happy,” Dean said, laughing at the weirdness.

“You look perfect,” Cas said, his eyes unwavering. Dean felt himself heat up and he swallowed his current bite of cereal without chewing. He coughed and pounded a fist on his chest before finally clearing his throat and looking at Cas.

“Why did we go to get cereal at two in the morning?” Cas asked when Dean was quiet again.

“To spend time alone,” Dean answered quietly and much more honestly than he had intended. “To get you to follow me. I don’t know. I wanted cereal.”

Cas got up from his seat across from Dean and moved to sit next to Dean without looking at him. Their thighs touched but neither moved.

“Want some?” Dean asked after a moment. Cas nodded took Dean’s spoon. The angel and hunter ate their shared bowl of cereal silently, giving the other the single spoon after each bite.

When the bowl was empty, Dean picked up the box. He stuck his hand into the box and brought out a ring. It was a silly looking plastic ring inside of a small plastic bag.

“What is that?”

“It’s a decoder ring, Cas.” Dean laughed as he ripped open the plastic. His freckled cheeks were bright red as he took Castiel’s hand gently and slid the plastic ring onto his pinkie finger.

“What does it decode?” Dean handed him the box.

“The secret password,” Dean leaned back as he watched Cas look at the box.

“The secret password is cookietacular,” Cas said after a moment. “Dean, I don’t think that’s a word.”

“That’s what makes it a great password.” Dean took the box back and hid it in the back of a cabinet so Sam wouldn’t find it. Cas handed him the milk to put in the fridge before cleaning Dean’s bowl. He turned to face Dean again. 

“Come on,” Dean said, gesturing to the door with his head. Cas followed him down the hallways to Dean’s room. “This is me.” Neither one said anything for a moment. Cas looked down at their hands which had become intertwined somewhere in the hallway.

“Dean.”

“You’re a great date, Cas.” Dean gave Cas a gentle kiss. The angel’s hand tightened on Dean’s. Their lips were warm and both still had the lingering taste of the cookie cereal. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. Just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. Dean licked his lips and dropped Cas’s hand.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”


End file.
